Elle aurait voulu hurler
by Angelica R
Summary: [Suite de Perdre toute moralité. Série 'Black Fairy's Curse UA'] : Parfois, il arrive que l'Underworld permette à une âme de remonter dans le monde des vivants pour voir ce qu'il est advenu de ses proches. Emma Swan a été choisie. Et ce qu'elle voit lui fait horreur. Neal/Henry. Mention d'inceste (consensuel). Léger SwanQueen suggéré. Bad ending.


Elle aurait voulu hurler.

[Suite de Perdre toute moralité. Série ''Black Fairy's Curse UA''] : Parfois, il arrive que l'Underworld permette à une âme de remonter dans le monde des vivants pour voir ce qu'il est advenu de ses proches. Emma Swan a été choisie. Et ce qu'elle voit lui fait horreur. Neal/Henry. Mention d'inceste (consensuel). Léger SwanQueen suggéré. Bad ending.

 **Cette histoire est dédiée à la Guest Marie, qui m'a laissé sur l'histoire précédente une review très sympathique, et qui m'a poussée à faire une suite à celle-ci (qui est elle-même l'UA d'une de mes autres histoire). Merci à toi si tu lis cette fanfic, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que l'autre (par ailleurs, lesquelles de mes histoires as-tu aimé lire ?). Ce n'est pas complètement une suite, et elle ne devrait pas être très longue je ferais peut-être une autre suite de _Perdre toute moralité_ , qui explorerait les conséquences de l'abandon par Henry du combat contre Fiona et la vie à Storybrooke, et le fait que tout n'est pas rose.**

« Hey, fit doucement Regina à la Sauveuse, est-ce que ça va ? »

S'habituer à la mort n'avait rien d'agréable, le faire avec une autre personne aidait un peu, mais cela n'enlevait rien à la douleur. À la perte. À la colère, aussi.

« Plus ou moins, avoua sa petite-amie. Disons que… je suis un peu mal à l'aise. Je… je ne sais pas comment les choses vont se passer.

\- Tout ira bien, fit l'ancienne Evil Queen. Ça bien se passer. »

Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? La destruction des mondes, leur mort, le sort d'Henry qui leur était encore inconnu ! Le temps avait passé, sans qu'ils en tiennent le compte. Leur petit garçon devait être un adulte maintenant, mais où était-il ?

Si elles avaient su qu'il avait été parfaitement absorbé par la malédiction, qu'il vivait ça très bien, et qu'il était dans les bras de son père à cet instant…

Ça les aurait sans doute tuées…

Emma prit une grande respiration, alors que Regina serrait fortement sa main gauche, tentant de la rassurer en vain.

Emma allait retourner dans le monde réel, pour un temps, juste vingt-quatre heures.

C'était une ancienne coutume du monde des enfers, qui avait été depuis peu ré-instituée. Puisque les morts ne pouvaient savoir comment leurs proches allaient, ils pouvaient aller les voir. Une fois, une unique fois.

Prendre de leurs nouvelles, voir comment les choses allaient, mais sans être vus.

Bien évidemment, sinon les proches en question ne les auraient pas laissé repartir.

Emma était celle qui irait, choisie entre eux tous par Arthur, régnant désormais sur les Enfers, comme une sorte d'excuse pour ce qu'il avait pu leur faire.

Si la Sauveuse avait su ce qui l'attendait, elle aurait fui à toutes jambes.

Par chance ou malchance elle l'ignorait.

Arthur faisait de même, n'ayant aucune nouvelle de ce monde, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir y aller Sauveuse ?

\- Oui Arthur, il faut que je sache. Comment Henry va, et aussi ce qu'il se passe à Storybrooke. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Le roi soupira.

\- Très bien, comme vous voudrez. Mais, la prévint-il, ce que vous verrez ne vous plaira peut-être pas.

Emma hocha la tête, grave.

\- Je sais Arthur. Croyez-moi, je le sais mieux que quiconque. Mais je dois savoir. »

 _§§§§_

Storybrooke semblait être comme d'habitude. Cela n'aurait jamais été plus faux de dire cela, se dit Emma, qui sentait maintenant toute la différence. Pas seulement qu'eux n'étaient plus là, seulement que la ville… avait l'air vide.

Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, et Emma grimaça en sentant la présence de la magie de la Black Fairy. Morte qu'elle était désormais, elle avait récupéré sa magie, et bien qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en servir ici, elle pouvait ne pas être influencée par la sombre magie de la fée.

Mais le fait est que cette dernière était omniprésente, au point d'en être écœurante, et la Sauveuse eut envie de vomir. C'était les Ténèbres sans l'être, le Mal à l'état brut, libéré de toutes contraintes et de toutes limites. La fée pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, sans se soucier de rien, et cela terrifia la jeune morte.

Cette magie était doucereuse, envoûtante et également mauvaise, cela, Emma pouvait s'en rendre compte facilement. Elle ne la subirait pas, c'est vrai, mais elle la sentait, dans toute sa force et sa puissance. Elle-même en avait le tournis, presque malgré elle, malgré ses pouvoirs lumineux qui luttaient de toutes leurs forces contre cette magie.

Qu'en était-il pour ceux qui vivaient ici et étaient confrontés en permanence à cette noirceur ?

Comment Henry s'en sortait-il face à cela ?

Le faisait-il seulement ?

Emma prit une profonde respiration, se laissant une seconde envahir par cette sombre magie, presque prête à se laisser aller, face à tant de puissance…

Elle se retint, bien sûr, et le dégoût l'envahit aussitôt. Elle frissonna. Elle ne se demandait plus pourquoi la Black Fairy avait gagné, c'était une évidence pour elle maintenant.

La magie noire était reine en ville, et tout les habitants étaient sous sa coupe désormais, Emma avait fini par le comprendre.

Dépitée, elle sentit un tremblement l'envahir.

Les choses étaient encore pires que ce qu'ils croyaient.

Elle n'avait encore rien vu…

 _§§§§_

Ils avaient eu un léger espoir en Henry après leur mort. Ils le connaissaient, savaient à quel point il était fort, et tenace.

Leur petit garçon se battait toujours, sans abandonner.

Mais, comme Henry lui-même s'en était rendu compte, leur petit garçon était mort, depuis bien longtemps, terrassé par la douleur, les manipulations de Fiona, et aussi l'amour.

Un amour vicieux, mauvais, en partie orchestré par Fiona, en partie venant d'Henry lui-même, qui s'était jeté à pied joints dans le piège de la jeune (?) femme.

Henry s'était perdu, était perdu pour eux, les morts, et si on lui avait parlé de contes, il aurait ri.

Pas d'un rire ironique, cynique, ou désabusé.

Ni même faux.

Mais réellement joyeux, amusé.

 _Heureux_.

Henry marchait dans les rues, le sourire aux lèvres, ne se rendant même pas compte de l'absurdité de tout cela. Ne voyant pas l'horreur, les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, et surtout, l'envahissaient, acceptant la situation, s'y étant jeté.

Aimant cela.

Il n'aurait pas supporté que l'on change quoi que ce soit.

Quand Emma vit le jeune homme qui marchait, elle ne le reconnut pas. Mais elle vit autour de lui ce que personne d'autre ne voyait. La magie. La magie qui tournait autour de lui, et qui était _en_ _lui_.

Cette magie le changeait, l'envahissait, le dévorait jouait avec lui, et le faisait disparaître.

Et il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre, ou de s'en rendre compte, il paraissait presque _apprécier_.

Alors, Emma sentit une grande froideur s'emparer d'elle, comprenant que cela ne pouvait être que Henry, et personne.

Henry, son Henry, son petit garçon, qui avait essayé de tuer la Black Fairy, et qui avait fini par abandonner. Qui était adulte maintenant, manipulé par la magie de Fiona, et qui ne pouvait être que malheureux, car comment être heureux sous une malédiction ?

À part en étant un méchant ?

Elle n'essaya pas de trouver la réponse.

 _§§§§_

Elle suivit Henry, bien sûr, restant fascinée par les changement qui s'étaient effectués en lui, et elle pensa avec ironie qu'il avait presque son âge maintenant.

C'était… perturbant. Autant que d'avoir ses parents ayant le même âge, voire plus.

Et c'était déroutant. Henry semblait avoir la vingtaine, c'est ce qu'il lui semblait, du moins, et elle ressentit une certaine excitation en suivant Henry, espérant encore qu'il jouait un jeu, ignorant qu'elle était un peu manipulée par la magie de Fiona.

Ignorant à quel point elle avait tord.

Le choc et l'horreur, elle se les prit en plein visage, sans les avoir vu venir.

Parce que là où allait Henry se trouvait aussi Neal.

Si elle en fut heureuse tout d'abord, tout cela changea quand elle vit Neal embrasser Henry.

De façon tout sauf paternelle.

C'est là, seulement là, qu'elle comprit qu'ils avaient perdu Henry pour toujours. Celui-ci ne dit rien, et ne se battit pas, se contentant d'enlacer son père.

Emma restait figée, bloquée, hagarde, incapable de bouger, presque fascinée par cette scène atroce.

Pas seulement à cause de l'inceste, pas seulement.

Parce qu'elle sut alors à quel point ils avaient perdu. Elle y voyait l'influence de Fiona, comment ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais la fée n'était pas étrangère à cela, et, se laissant inconsciemment effleurer par la magie de Fiona, elle eut presque envie de se joindre à eux.

Parce que oui, à cet instants précis, les deux amants, en permanence insatiables, étaient ensembles, collés l'un à l'autre et sur le lit, nus.

Couchant ensembles.

Chose qu'ils faisaient beaucoup et très souvent, poussés en cela par la magie de Fiona, qui était une perverse, on peut le dire mais aussi pour une autre raison, les garder sous sa coupe. Les empêcher de se révolter par le biais de la magie, de la manipulation, et donc du sexe.

Ce qui marchait très bien, et qui aurait fonctionné sur Emma si elle n'avait pas été morte et n'avait pas résisté.

L'horreur revint alors, et le dégoût.

Elle restait encore débout, effarée.

Elle voulait hurler.

Oh, comme elle voulait hurler.

 _Elle aurait voulu hurler_.

Elle n'en fit rien. Elle entendait leurs gémissements, et elle ne comprenait pas. Ne voulait pas comprendre. Ne saisissait pas pourquoi elle ne trouvait pas cela si horrible… non, c'était affreux, immonde, et elle ne voulait pas en faire partie.

Vraiment pas.

La magie de Fiona était puissante, beaucoup trop, et, un instant, elle eut envie de faire comme Henry, de s'abandonner à tout cela.

Elle ne le fit pas.

Elle tint bout, resta forte.

Et elle s'enfuit.

 _§§§§_

« Est-ce que vous le saviez ? Hurla la Sauveuse à Arthur.

Celui-ci était dans une des rues de Storybrooke, l'attendant, et ce même si les vingt-quatre heures ne s'étaient pas encore déroulées.

Il devait se douter qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce qu'elle verrait…

\- Quoi donc ? Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées dans cette ville. Soyez plus précise.

Le visage plein de rage, Emma explosa.

\- Je suis allée avec Henry, chez lui. Et je l'ai trouvé avec son père, faisant quoi ? _Baisant comme des bêtes_ , comme on dit. Comment vous expliquez ça ?

\- Je ne peux rien faire contre cela.

\- Vous le saviez ?

\- Fiona a changé beaucoup de choses depuis son arrivée. D'après ce que j'ai appris, elle a séparé Neal de Henry, tout comme elle-même. Et Gold, également. Ce qui signifie qu'ils n'ont plus de liens du sang, et elle s'est servi de Neal pour faire accepter à Henry le fait de tout oublier. »

Emma tremblait, encore, et son regard se fit perdu.

« Je suis désolé Sauveuse. Je sais que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça.

\- C'est pas possible, murmura Emma. C'est juste… pas possible. »

Elle pensait que son monde n'aurait pas plus s'effondrer avant cela, elle avait tord. Ce qu'elle avait vu… oh, par la magie… cela l'avait effarée et fascinée, mais elle savait que cela venait en partie de la magie, et pas d'elle-même.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'explorer plus, tout devait être de la même manière en ville. Malgré cela, puisque cela durait un certain temps, elle se décida à aller marcher, et sa réflexion travaillait malgré elle.

C'est là qu'Emma mit le doigt sur ce qui la gênait. C'était le visage rempli d'extase d'Henry, son sourire envers son père, et sa joie. Même si c'était artificiel, son fils était _heureux_. Jamais il ne voudrait que les choses changent, il était soumis à la magie de Fiona, et à ses désirs, qui l'empêchaient de voir la vérité.

Le pire dans tout cela ?

Cela ne la gênait pas.

Elle avait de la chance que son fils soit en vie, et ne souffrant pas, et étant heureux. C'était horrible, certes, ce qu'elle avait vu était immonde, parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Mais si ça les rendait heureux, pourquoi pas ?

La seule chose qui la gênait, c'était le sort de la ville.

Une fois qu'elle eut constaté tout cela, elle se rendit à la mairie. Pour voir le monstre, le regarder dans les yeux, sans qu'elle la voit. Elle voulut lui hurler au visage sa colère, mais elle se tut.

Fiona était belle, sublime même, et un instant, la Sauveuse crut être face à Regina. Il était vrai qu'elle lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup, et elle comprit pourquoi Henry avait cédé. Ce n'était pas que la magie, Fiona elle-même était envoûtante, captivante, et Emma ressentit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait ressentit qu'à l'asile.

Une certaine fascination mêlée d'une attirance envers le nouveau maire.

Mais encore une fois, elle ne céda pas, ayant la chance d'être morte, et d'être impossible à manipuler pour la fée. D'une impulsion absurde, elle traversa le corps de la fée, et poussa un soupir.

Elle ne vit pas Fiona froncer les sourcils, puis hausser les épaules.

Maintenant, elle comprenait _vraiment_ pourquoi Henry avait cédé. Si en tant que morte elle parvenait à être fascinée et envoûtée, comment aurait-il pu résister ?

Elle dut partir, le plus vite possible, finissant par rejoindre Arthur.

« Alors, que pensez-vous de tout cela ?

Le regard vide la Sauveuse le transperça.

\- Ce que j'en pense ? Je pense que c'est pire que tout, pire que ce qu'on a jamais dû affronter avant, parce qu'il n'y a aucune issue. Parce que personne ne vaincra la Black Fairy, et ce pour une raison simple et horrible.

\- Laquelle ?

Emma eut un sourire douloureux.

\- Personne ne veut le faire, parce que les Ténèbres sont beaucoup trop attrayantes pour qu'on ait envie de les détruire.

\- Vous auriez préféré ne pas venir, pas vrai ?

\- Exact. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?

Arthur lui envoya un regard plein de compassion.

\- Soyez honnête Emma… vous n'avez pas envie de le savoir. »

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer. Malheureusement, oui.

 _§§§§_

« Il est temps d'y aller maintenant. »

Emma ne voulait pas rentrer. Pas parce qu'elle voulait rester dans ce monde, non.

Au contraire.

Elle ne voulait pas dire à Regina ce qu'elle avait appris, ça aurait été trop cruel.

Alors elle décida de se taire, et, quand Regina la serra dans ses bras, elle ne dit rien.

« Dis-moi Emma… comment ça se passe, là-bas ? »

Et, ironiquement, Emma se surprit à espérer que la malédiction ne cesse jamais, pour que Regina n'apprenne jamais ce que Fiona avait fait à leur petit garçon.

Que rien ne change, et que la reine ne sache jamais ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle revit Henry et Neal, s'embrassant, unis ensemble, et la joie sur le visage de leur fils.

Elle eut un sourire à la fois faux et vrai, tentant d'être enthousiaste.

« Il est heureux Regina. Malgré la malédiction, il… il est heureux, je te le promets. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas non plus la vérité pleine et entière.

Regina eut l'air rassuré, et elle l'embrassa.

Son baiser avait un goût de cendre, et un goût amer, celui du mensonge.

D'une moitié de mensonge.

Mais Emma pouvait l'accepter.

 _Ils ne doivent jamais savoir_.

Elle avait toujours envie de hurler.

 _§§§§_

Fiona, bien que satisfaite, sentait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air. Quelque chose de… différent. Pas mauvais, mais elle avait senti quelque chose, c'est certain, une présence.

De la magie, une magie blanche et bonne.

Une magie qu'elle connaissait bien, celle de la Sauveuse.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques heures pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, et un sourire passa sur son visage.

Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit, une sorte de plan, qu'elle comptait bientôt mettre en œuvre.

Elle gloussa.

Oui, elle allait beaucoup s'amuser…

A suivre…

 **Idée de suite : Fiona ramène les morts à la vie, pour certains. Juste pour leur montrer à quel point ils sont misérables. Et jouer un peu avec eux, aussi. Fiona/beaucoup de monde. Manipulation, magie et sexe. (Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez).**


End file.
